


Surprise

by holymolypumpkinspice



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Versace on the Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymolypumpkinspice/pseuds/holymolypumpkinspice
Summary: Vegeta surprises Bulma by doing something that is unlike him.





	Surprise

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story! This is my first DBZ fic and I hope you like it. I want to give a shoutout to my good friend, Amanda, for helping me with the story and throwing out suggestions. I wouldn't have done it without you, girl. So thanks a million. :)**

 

**Anyway, I do not in no way own the Dragon Ball Z franchise (although I wish I did because I'd be rich AF and would be able to pay off my student loans) nor do I own the song, 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars. Anyway, enjoy!**

 

* * *

It was a hot summer night Gohan and Videl had just moved into a new house and to celebrate, they decided to throw a house warming party for their family and friends. Everyone has shown up for the party even Piccolo. Bulma walked in with Vegeta by her side. She saw Trunks get excited the moment he met eyes with Goten and had ran ahead of his parents just so he can catch up with his friend.

After about an hour and a half of everyone eating, laughing and talking, Bulma was sitting with the group drinking and gossiping. She looking around and didn't see her husband anywhere. Gohan noticed that Bulma was looking for Vegeta. He walked over to her and said, "If you're looking for Vegeta, I think he went outside."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "He's probably still pissed I made him wear a suit. Better check on him."

The moment Bulma went out, she found Vegeta looking up at the night sky.

'Typical.' She told herself with a smile and a head shake and she walked over to him.

"Hey!" She called out, causing Vegeta to break out of this thoughts and turn to his wife.

Turning away from his thoughts, he saw his wife standing there and then turned back to look up at the sky. Just from that quick glance, he thought she looked really beautiful in her red sun dress and very little makeup; just foundation, lipstick and mascara, she looked gorgeous. Then again, she could be wearing the most casual of clothes and Vegeta would think she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Why are you out here by yourself? Everyone else is inside." She said, cheery.

Wearing his signature scowl and giving a small huff, Vegeta replied, "Maybe I feel like being out here. That okay with you, woman?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband's sarcasm and replied, "Yeah, that's fine, Mr. Attitude."

Vegeta just made a face at her talking back at him. Her feisty attitude and the fact she wasn't afraid to tell him how it is was one of the things Vegeta loved about her; it was actually something he fell in love with about her. She walked over to him and stared at the stars with him. The sky looked beautiful and clear at night; the stars were really sparkling tonight.

"What's that music everyone is listening to inside?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing you'd be interested in. Besides, if I tell you, you'd ruin it." Bulma snapped.

From the music that was blasting inside, Vegeta could tell it was something from Bruno Mars again because that's all Bulma had been listening to lately. He made a face thinking of the time Bruno Mars came into town and Bulma had to drag him to see a concert he had no intention seeing. The song that was currently playing was coming to an end and then came a new song. He recognized it was 'Versace on the Floor,' her favorite song and secretly, a song he kind of liked as well but he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else. Vegeta noticed that Bulma was swaying back and fourth to the music.

_Let's take our time tonight, girl_

_Above us all the stars are watchin'_

He turned to her with his hand held out and said, "Will you dance with me?"

_There's no place I'd rather be in this world_

_Your eyes are where I'm lost in_

She looked up at him surprised at his request. He always claimed the "Prince of all Saiyans doesn't dance, especially to that mindless ruckus she called music." Getting somewhat impatient, he said, "Woman, I asked you to dance with me."

She rolled her eyes as she took his hand and placed her free hand on his muscular, broad shoulder while he placed his on her back and gently pulled her closer to his body as he started to lead the dance by swaying slowly in a typical box step as the music played.

_Underneath the chandelier_

_We're dancin' all alone_

_There's no reason to hide_

_What we're feelin' inside_

_Right now_

'This is new.' Bulma thought to herself. 'He never dances. I wonder what's came over him.'

She thought this as Vegeta followed the tune of the music, leading the dance in smooth coordination. All she had to do was follow his lead as to where the dance was going.

_So baby let's just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won't need it anymore_

_No you won't need it no more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

Once the tune of the music picked up, Vegeta got into it and spun Bulma with one hand, bringing her close to his body. Her dress flowed in the wind as she spun around. As their faces aligned, he stared into her blue eyes; his look was stern yet soft at the same time. She couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful, dark eyes.

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

Again, he spun her but this time, her back was against his front. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they moved to the beat of the music. His warm breath against her neck was giving her chills that ran up her spine.

_I unzip the back to watch it fall_

_While I kiss your neck and shoulders_

_No don't be afraid to show it off_

_I'll be right here ready to hold you._

"You okay there?" Vegeta asked in his cocky as usual tone of voice.

"I'm okay." She replied looking at him. "Are you?

"Never been better..." he answered her with his signature smirk.

_Girl you know you're perfect from_

_Your head down to your heels_

_Don't be confused by my smile_

_'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real_

As they moved in tune with the song, Vegeta took Bulma's hand and spun her again, so she was back to facing him, retorting into a simple box step. At one point, he dipped her back, neither one of them taking their eyes off each other.

_So just turn down the lights (down the lights)_

_And close the door (close the door)_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won't need it anymore_

_No you won't need it no more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

'He is really enjoying himself here.' Bulma thought as she smiled up at her husband.

Knowing she really liked this song, Vegeta had planed on surprising her by one day dancing with her to this very song. Something in the Saiyan Prince's mind told him that tonight was the perfect opportunity.

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Dance_

At this point, the music was a little faster, which meant Vegeta picked up the pace to keep in time with the music. Bulma felt like she was lost in one of those fairytales she read as a little girl where the princess would dance with the handsome prince at the ball, except she was dancing with her handsome prince in the backyard of Gohan and Videl's house. The way they moved, the star filled sky, her dress flowing in the wind...yep, it felt like a fairytale. At one point in the dance, Vegeta took Bulma by surprise by sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around, never letting her go. Once she was placed on the ground, he turned her so her back was against him again, moving to the rhythm of the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and smile as they moved.

_can you feel it?_

_(It's warmin' up) can you feel it?_

_(It's warmin' up) can you feel it, baby?_

_It's warmin' up_

_Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more_

_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked Ooh_

Vegeta spun her again so they were facing each other. She looked up at him, with loving eyes, as she smiled and mouthed the words, "Versace on the floor..."

Vegeta spun her again and retorted into a simple box step as they danced to what was remaining of the song.

_Hey baby_

_Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Floor_

_Floor..._

Once the song finished out, Vegeta dipped Bulma back again, his eyes never leaving her's. He pulled her back up, staring at her in a stern but loving matter. The two were broken out of their thoughts when they were interrupted by a round of applause by their friends. Everyone saw them!

"Wow, way to go!" Gohan applauded.

"Wow, Vegeta," Krillin added, "I didn't know you knew how to dance!"

Vegeta looked at everyone and felt his face turning red with embarrassment. Bulma noticed his reaction and smiled up at him. Vegeta was about to walk off and she took him by the hand and said, "Hey, so what if they saw us. Let it go."

Videl was sniffing and wiping her eyes. She happened to get emotional from watching them dance.

"I'm sorry. That was so beautiful. It looked like something out of Beauty and the Beast." She said with a small chuckle while wiping a tear away from her eye.

"It really was nice." 18 added.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Goku asked with a smile.

Vegeta looked at him and answered, "I'm a prince and every prince should know how to dance."

"Oh..." Goku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, Goku," Chi Chi looked up at her husband annoyed, "why don't you ever do that with me?!"

Goku looked at her and laughed. Soon, Videl and 18 started yelling at their husbands for the same reason, which only made Vegeta smile. He looked down at Bulma, who still had her hand on his arm. She smiled up at him and said, "Well that was wonderful. Let's go back inside, shall we?"

Vegeta answered his wife by smiling. They walked inside the house leaving the women to yell at their husbands.

* * *

 

**So that was my first ever DBZ fic. Anyway, like I said, I don't own the DBZ franchise nor do I own 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars. Once again, thank you, Amanda, for your help.**


End file.
